


Play Stupid Games, Win Weird Prizes

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Aliens, Alligators & Crocodiles, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Crack, Bad Weather, Being Lost, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Disasters, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Getting Lost, Kidnapping, Mild Sexual Content, Poor Life Choices, Spoilers up to chapter 154, Travel, UFOs, Unnatural Disasters, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alternate universe-canon, area 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: When things go sideways during a routine hunting trip after Senku and co. land in America, a certain pair of warriors find themselves somewhere rumored only to exist in cryptic legends shrouded in mystery from the distant ancient past.
Relationships: Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE), Stanley Snyder/Luna (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 4





	Play Stupid Games, Win Weird Prizes

It started out like many other well-intentioned plans Senku had. Go out and hunt-how hard could that be, Kohaku asked herself when she hopped in the only spare canoe with Mozu. There were tons of gators off in the distance just on the edge of the horizon, killing some and bringing them back to camp for Francois to grill up some burgers with was in theory a simple, easy, straightforward task. So where, Kohaku found herself wondering five hours later, did everything go wrong? 

Five hours after embarking on what was supposed to be a quick task to complete with the rest of the fighters, Kohaku and Mozu discovered that, among other things, it was really easy to get swept in the wrong direction while paddling down a river that was running much faster that it should be and it was even easier to forget which direction they were supposed to be heading in after losing sight of everyone else. No one in the fighting group was particularly familiar about the landscape of America or any of its particular geographical quirks. In hindsight, Senku probably should have thought of that before, but hindsight was 20/20 and Kohaku and Mozu understood that about as well as Kinrou could see without his glasses. 

"Mozu, stop paddling, we passed that tree an hour ago-" Kohaku never really paid attention to trees before, but after paddling for several hours, she was beginning to feel sure that all the trees were starting to look way, way too familiar. 

"No we didn't-"

"Yes we did, look, it's got the same twisted branch right there!" Kohaku pointed at the unfortunately familiar looking tree. 

Mozu wasn't really that interested in trees either but after looking at a bunch of them for a lot longer than he wanted to, he was sure that one tree they just passed wasn't one they had seen before. 

"They all look like that though." 

Kohaku pursed her lips together, getting more and more aggravated as time passed and they seemed no closer to finding the rest of the group. "Ugh, whatever-the point is, I think we're heading in the wrong direction. We should turn around and head back." 

"Head back where exactly? When we got swept on the wrong path, they were still heading in the same general direction-if we can catch them before nightfall, we can just head back with them." 

"But that's the thing-I don't think we're heading in that direction anymore." 

Kohaku sighed as Mozu maneuvered them around a rock, clutching her own oar a little too tightly. Mozu was pretty stubborn, but as time went on, Kohaku realized more and more that ultimately, she had no idea how to find the rest of the group again any more than he did. It wasn't like either of them were familiar with the territory, so in the end, she supposed, it wouldn't really help to argue with him too much. 

"Well, this river can't go on like this forever, either we'll find somewhere to turn or it'll end and we can turn around. Besides, who knows, maybe they'll find us before we find them." 

Kohaku chewed her lip, growing more and more concerned about the sudden, unwilling detour they found themselves on. When the river swept them away in the wrong direction, Kohaku and Mozu found themselves heading right while the rest of the group was heading left (albeit more in a y-shape than a straight line heading in opposite directions,) and try as they might, Kohaku and Mozu had yet to find another turn in the river. Whether they found the rest of the group or not, they needed to get the hell out of the canoe before nightfall and judging by the placement of the sun in the sky, there wasn't a whole lot of daytime left. What a pain...

"Still, don't you think it's strange? We've been stuck heading this way for several hours and haven't seen anything but trees and grass. Something doesn't seem right." 

"Yeah, it would be nice if we could find some of those gators, but looks like they've been hiding. We saw them up in the distance at first so you'd think we would have seen them again at some point." 

The air was thick and hazy like it often was on a summer evening before a storm, which did absolutely nothing to make Kohaku feel better-not to mention the humidity was hell on her hair. If only it wasn't so damn humid, Kohaku bemoaned, her patience wearing thin and her mouth growing dry-when would this damn river end, Kohaku wondered. 

"Either way, if we don't find everyone else by nightfall, we'll just stop sailing and find somewhere to sleep. Besides, it's not like anything can get any worse-" 

A sudden, unwelcome rush of cold air blasted them both in the face as they caught a glimpse of a waterfall just ahead of them-

"Mozu, what the fuck is that-" 

Well, fuck- It was too late for them to turn around, that much was ten billion percent obvious, they both realized that much, their canoe tipping over the edge within seconds, both of them screaming at the top of their lungs as they made a sudden descent into whatever unknown territory awaited them below. 

_____

"Ugh, my head..." 

When Kohaku looked up after checking to see if Mozu was still alive (he was,) she noticed with an unwelcome sense of certainty that it was too late for them to continue searching for everyone else until tomorrow, though even if it hadn't been, their canoe had gotten caught in a tree, snapping in half upon impact, at which point Kohaku and Mozu feel a few feet into the pool right next to the tree, Mozu proving to be a much better swimmer than Kohaku would have guessed and dragging them both to land just in time. 

After both of them got a good look at the unfortunate fate that befell their canoe, Kohaku realized with an unsettling chill shooting up her spine that her dress was just thin enough that Mozu could tell how cold she was and that the bag of supplies they brought along was stuck in the tree with the canoe-

"Oh, wait-" 

Kohaku and Mozu didn't bother saying anything when half the canoe crashed into the pool, leaving their bag just barely hanging on. 

"Well, here goes nothing." 

Kohaku stood still with baited breath, her hands shaking a little as Mozu attempted and just barely succeeded to climb the tree and retrieve their bag without falling in the pool and drowning, forgetting for a moment how thin her dress was until she realized Mozu's eyes were glued to her chest. Really, what else could go wrong, she thought, the universe quick to prover her wrong by unleashing a sudden rainstorm down on them with all its vengeance. 

After running for cover and finding an ugly, mediocre cave where they waited out the storm wrapped up inside a bear pelt, Kohaku could feel her hair starting to cling to Mozu's face with all the unrestrained power of the immense amount of static cling it generated as it dried, Kohaku finding that she had the most aggravating urge to sneeze and no way to make herself actually do it for a solid hour or so until the rain stopped and Mozu managed to find some branches that hadn't gotten too wet for them to start a fire with. Once the fire was lit, a more optimistic, more naive person might assume Kohaku would finally be able to sleep, but life had no such pleasantries in store for her as she noticed (far too obviously, she bemoaned,) that while they were both lying there in the cave, something was poking her back. Something hard and warm and way, way too close.

"Mozu?" 

Mozu was never known for having quality character traits like politeness or impulse control, but Kohaku could have sworn steam was coming out of her ears when Mozu shifted around a little, all the better for her to feel what was poking her butt even more. Even with her relative lack of experience, she didn't need any more information to tell that he wasn't compensating for anything. It would probably hurt a little at first, but-Kohaku strangled the thought, her stomach tightening as her muscles tensed, willing away the pool of heat gathering deep in her core. 

"What?" 

"That better not be what I think it is." Mozu said nothing, but Kohaku could tell by the quality of the silence in the cave that it didn't mean anything good. "Because if it is, I'm going to throw you in the pool." 

If Kohaku had been able to see the sly grin on Mozu's face, she might have slapped it right off his face, but she didn't dare turn around and risk giving him any ideas. 

"And what would that be?" 

Kohaku tasted blood when she bit down on her lip, scraping the sensitive skin there and wincing when she felt a sharp sliver of pain prick on the most delicate feature on her face. 

"It's getting late, we ought to go to sleep." Kohaku wasn't about to take his bait, even if-

No-that will never do, you have standards, Kohaku scolded herself as Mozu squeezed her tighter, Kohaku feeling a conflicted range of emotions as she found herself unable to deny that he gave off more body heat than she did and that given the sudden rainstorm that decided to pay them a visit earlier, it provided a welcome sense of relief. 

"Fine." 

"Alright." Kohaku shot back. " If you do anything annoying, you'll regret it." 

_____

15 hours later, with the sun high in the sky and the humidity wreaking havoc on Kohaku's hair yet again, Kohaku and Mozu had found food, a way to climb back up to somewhere around the same river, they had been sailing on before falling off the waterfall, and materials to build a new canoe and oars, but no sign of anyone else. 

"Let's face it." Kohaku lamented, her frustration getting the better of her. "We're still just as lost as before." 

Though she could smell the river, they were far enough away that it was just out of eyesight and getting back on the river would just take them straight over the waterfall again. They could either build a canoe and hope to find another river within walking distance they could sail on, or they could just follow the path of the river back the way they came and hope they'd run into the others-an increasingly less likely possibility as time went on. Either way, things didn't look good and the longer they waited, the less the odds would balance in their favor.

"Sure seems like it." Mozu didn't seem all that concerned, although in his defense, it wasn't like there was much they could do about it so there was no point in getting all worked up, Kohaku supposed. 

As much as it pained her to admit, Mozu was different from her in that way-he rarely wore his anger on his face and was able to project a calm, carefree image much easier than she could. Kohaku always had a fiery temper-her father had certainly reminded her of it enough-and sometimes it got on her nerves. Perhaps if she were more laid-back, she might not have found herself so frustrated, but there was no use in despairing about it now, Kohaku reminded herself as they trudged on, hoping to find the river sooner rather than later. Once they were by the river bank, they could decide whether or not it was worth it to go through the trouble of making a canoe and searching for an offshoot of the main river or just haul ass on foot and hope they could find their way back to camp. 

If nothing else, at least her dress was dry-that alone was enough to put Kohaku back in a better mood, even if Mozu still stole a few glances at her breasts-which were pretty noticeable in her form-fitting dress. At least she wasn't cold now, though-a distinctly unwelcome thought that gave her goosebumps on the back of her neck and made her mouth run dry invaded her mind-one of those sorts of thoughts that Kohaku desperately wished would just stay in the back of her subconscious where all those shivery little thoughts were supposed to hang out-Kohaku inhaled sharply, turning away from Mozu when she made accidental eye contact with him and hoping he wouldn't notice. If she happened to wonder what it would feel like for him to lie on top of her, perhaps after they both sparred with each other just shy of the point of exhaustion, to feel his warm, sun-kissed skin against hers, and perhaps even more than that, well, there was no need for him to know about it just yet... 

"This place is huge." Kohaku said. "How the hell did the people who lived here before find anything?" 

"Good luck, I guess." Mozu had no idea any more than Kohaku did, both of them simultaneously impressed and disappointed at how freaking big America was. 

"Which, of course, we never seem to have." 

"I wouldn't go that far." Mozu wore the same easy, unbothered grin on his face as usual. "At least I'm out here traveling with a beauty like you." 

If Kohaku hadn't been used to hearing much worse, she might have gagged. "If you ever say anything that corny again, I'm feeding you to the first alligator we find." 

Besides, it was way too hot out to deal with that cheesy crap-at least that's what Kohaku told herself when she realized how warm her face felt. 

"Don't be like that-besides, I've seen enough to know what I'm talking about, I could tell the moment we met back on Treasure Island, if you were half as good in bed as you are at fighting, I would have saved the best spot in my harem for you after killing Ibara." 

"I thought we both agreed to let the past stay in the past." If there was anything Kohaku didn't like thinking about (besides the distant future,) it was the past. Once something happened, for better or for worse (and with Mozu, it was always hard to tell,) Kohaku figured it was best not to waste time dwelling on it-once it was in the past, there was no changing it, so there was no point in throwing away even a single second regretting it. 

If he had a reponse to that, Kohaku never found out because just as soon as she took another step, the ground felt too soft and her foot felt too heavy, a small crack under her feet exploding into a series of similar-looking lines in the ground, the earth crumbling away under their feet before either of them could move out of the way. 

What the-within seconds, Kohaku and Mozu found themselves engulfed in darkness, falling down, down, without an end in sight (or anything in sight since it was so dark,) screaming at the top of their lungs all the while and holding onto each other for dear life. 

_____

Time was really weird when you think about it-Kohaku looked around, dazed and confused as she wondered just how long they had been falling in what seemed to be a weird tunnel and just where the hell they had ended up when they landed on the hard, dusty ground below like they had just slid down the world's longest slide. 

"America really is a strange place." Mozu decided, verbalizing his thoughts as they both got up-he was just as confused as Kohaku but didn't see any point in making a fuss about it. Life was weird, after all, and he was one of the weirder parts of it, after all. 

The hot, barren desert landscape in front of them, with ominous looking mountains in the distance, was as empty as it was unsettling, with a single red stop sign being the only thing laying around on the ground besides them. Not even so much as a single insect was anywhere nearby, the entire area seeming devoid of any living organisms besides themselves. Truly, it was a mystery if there ever was one, neither of them possessing the prerequisite knowledge or the mental clarity to understand exactly where they had ended up after their long, confusing journey on what was supposed to have been a normal, quick hunting trip. 

If the landscape itself was confusing, the sound they heard in the distance was even more confusing-it sounded like footsteps at first, almost like someone running, but try as they might, neither of them could see anything, remaining oblivious to the unknown, shadowy figure running with its hands stretched out behind it as it dashed towards something way above Kohaku or Mozu's ability to comprehend-despite looking around, they saw nothing and heard nothing else until a loud gunshot interrupted the sound, the unseen shadowy figure slumping to the ground in defeat as a certain skilled sniper blasted it into oblivion. 

"What the hell was that?" 

"Do I look like I know?" 

Whatever their differences were, in that moment, Kohaku and Mozu shared the same significant gaps in their knowledge, finding it impossible to react besides standing there completely and utterly dumbfounded by what happened. Without even having the time to blink, the same certain someone who shot down the shadowy figure shot Kohaku and Mozu with a much different kind of gun, both of them losing consciousness before they could even begin to realize what happened. 

"Luna, have you given anymore thought about getting married?" 

Luna was confused by Stanley's question-now really didn't seem like the right time to ask that sort of thing. 

"Well, maybe a little." 

Luna's voice trailed off while she reminded herself to stay calm and in control like a capable woman such as herself should be. Stanley was terrifying but also kind of sexy, a terrible combination if there ever was one. It was hard to concentrate when he looked her directly in the eye, especially while he was kidnapping some strange blonde woman and a strange man with dreadlocks, both of whom appeared to be, for all intents and purposes, dead to the world after Stanley shot them. 

"Very good. And who is it that you would like to marry (assuming they're not still petrified, that is?)" 

Well, maybe- 

"Will you promise not to laugh at me if I tell you?" 

Luna wasn't ready for this conversation any more than she was ready for a hole in the head, but Stanley was Stanley and she knew she couldn't lie to him. 

"If I wasn't interested in the answer, I wouldn't have asked." 

Here goes nothing... 

Luna cleared her throat, catching a glimpse of the two foreigners Stanley had kidnapped via giant claw hook get rudely plopped into the cargo section of the aircraft. "Well, to be honest, I've always had a little crush on Dr. Xeno-" 

"You can't." 

"Huh?" 

"He's gay." 

Oh. Well of course any man she had a crush on would turn out to be gay. No matter. Luna was a capable woman and she would bounce back from her sudden heartbreak in no time. 

"I see." 

Luna never was able to figure out much about Dr. Xeno, but if anything, Stanley was even more of a mystery. A sort of handsome, very intimidating mystery. 

"So what about you? Have you ever had your eye set on anyone?" 

Having nothing else available to her in her mental toolbox, she figured making small talk was the only way to proceed in this baffling, highly charged situation. 

"I haven't-never had the time. But now, of course, we don't have much else besides time, do we?" 

Luna knew it wasn't a question, but wondered all the same what Stanley was interested in-if anything. 

"I guess so." 

As hard as she worked to be capable, competent, and helpful, Luna found herself at a complete loss under the watchful, studious gaze of Stanley's sharp eyes. 

"There's no need to lie to me, Luna." Stanley's voice was far too calm for a man standing on such a small makeshift aircraft. Aren't you curious?" 

There was no getting out of this one, Luna thought, oblivious to the sound of their new cargo struggling to move inside the cargo section after waking up. 

"Perhaps a little..." More than that, really, but Luna felt no need to tell him as such. "What sort of people are you interested in?" 

"Oh, well, that's easy." Stanley remarked, the look in his eyes betraying the true emotions (also known as horniness) under the surface. "I swing both ways. Violently. With an axe." 

And that was where Luna's short-term memory took a brief vacation against her will as Stanley, whispering something in her ear that made her blood run hot, traced the side of her face with his index finger and their new cargo continued to struggle to find a way out of the brand-new unorthodox prison the ruthless sniper dumped them in. 


End file.
